Oni and the Tenshi
by Black-Bone Reaper
Summary: Summery inside. Rated T for a reason, rating may up later on. Will update as soon as possible... FemNaru Gaanaru
1. Summary

_**Oni and the Tenshi**_

-

-

-

-

Summery

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_They say angels are holy beings, them being perfect in every way. The complete opposite of a demon and too close of a stereotype in the human mindset. They're called monsters and unable to feel or have a heart; a nobody from Kingdom Hearts 2 if that helps. The following story shows you otherwise. It will show you how even a demon can find love and an angel in vice versa. Follow the misunderstood love between the two in this story. From the Summary and Foreword to the Conflict and to the ending, enjoy it or hate it. That's your own choice to make. Just… pick the side that you're willing to take._

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

Fangs/Madara: Well hope you enjoy it… next chapter will be soon. So sit back, relax, and enjoy the following show.

Sora: We really have to get you out of Halloween…

Madara: HA, forget that.

Disclaimer: Naruto isn't owned by Madara/Fangs or Sora. "**Learn To Love Again" **on the other hand is owned, written, and created by them. But they still don't own Naruto, it wouldn't go anywhere if they did.


	2. Foreword

What you are about to be reading on this computer screen is possibly the most confusing but heartfelt story you may find without trying. If you're already familiar with a story like this one you already have a good idea of the plot. _Oni and the Tenshi _is a tale of love, pain, courage, comedy, and betrayal. Our main characters and side characters will be posted at the top of _**Chapter 1**_, but we're ahead of ourselves. But to give you a short description or introduction of our main characters we have the following.

Uzamaki Narumi, or Naru for short, is the angel of our story. Mistreated, hurt, abandoned, and shunned Naru never learned what love was. She is the true angel with broken wings. Sabaku no Gaara is our demon, or monster… whatever you want to call him. While he's not much older than Narumi (About 15,000 years old), his life is much too similar. However, the way he dealt with the people and their hate couldn't be more different. Narumi acted cheery and bubbly, always friendly on the outside. But inside, she was a shy and frightened girl but with experiences far ahead of her years. While Gaara used bloodlust and menace to deal and harm the people who crossed him.

Now you're probably thinking this is some corny, overrated, boring story and a complete knockoff of Shakespeare or something. Unfortunately or fortunately, your prediction couldn't be more off. Now this story will have structure, characters, events, theme, style and more. I assure you this story is completely original so don't freak out.

Now the summary said this was a "Misunderstood love story" and it is. This story will have many twist and turns and you're bound to get lost or confused a few times. But anyways, this story will show up in "_Learn to Love Again_" and possible "_Don't Fear the Reaper_". But it isn't really a side story, it's one all its own. Now you're probably wondering "Why" and "How Come?" and maybe even "Why are you writing ANOTHER story while you still have to finish the other two?" Well… here are your answers:

For the first question of "why", well I suppose people are bound to ask for it once it shows up in one of those stories. So I may as well be ready with a story to show them it or to give people something to read while I'm busy updating the two.

For "How Come", well that's a bit difficult to answer. I guess I wanted to write something for everyone for the holidays, nothing major.

Now for your very last question, well… this story is more for the inner look at irony… For both stories. It's going to give you an inside look deeper into the stories. This story will make you look at both of them in a whole new perspective.

Hope you enjoy it.

Madara and Sora

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

Sora: you're probably wondering why Fangs is called Madara, well that's who he is for Halloween… ^w^. Hope you enjoy the story once chapter one is written. It is being constructed now… please be patient… and enjoy Halloween to the fullest! 3


End file.
